


Tony's Green Pill

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [15]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coercion, Comic Book Science, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, Experimentation, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, For Science!, Gay Sex, Horny Steve, Hot Sex, Lactation, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Medical Experimentation, Medication, Office Sex, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Passion, Pillow Talk, Pills, Rough Sex, School, Science Experiments, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex drugs, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Side Effects, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Teasing, Tony Stark Flirts, Top Tony Stark, Yaoi, horny Tony, pleasure - Freeform, principal Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After Steve and Tony decide to take a break from running their school, Tony wants Steve to try some pills he made. The green pill causes Steve to ask for something that Tony didn't know that Steve would ever do.It looks like Tony's going to enjoy its effect.





	Tony's Green Pill

**Author's Note:**

> A stony piece from a larger domestic Avengers AU fic I wrote with my friend Kjer.  
> It's a little bit random, but I hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Tony Stark was finishing up all the paperwork on his desk. Being a Principal of a superhero school was a lot of tedious work, something he always loathed. But in this new location , there weren’t always endless resources to make robotic aides to make the workload easier, so he did most of it himself. 

He was interrupted by his Vice Principal Steve Rogers, who he paid no mind to at first. After all, they had to at least appear like their work was supposed to be professional...when all he really wanted to do was get close with and devour the muscular blonde. 

Tony spoke after a moment, “Steve, please hand me the socket wrench.”

 

Steve commented as he handed it to him, “Building robotics so soon...it doesn’t seem like you to take much of a break from robotics no matter how much paperwork you have.” Secretly, Steve was fascinated with robotics, but being from the era he was from, he felt a little stupid and out of the times. He pretended to not care for them but kept eyeing Tony as he was at work. 

 

Tony smiled and nodded. He adjusted a few bolts and said, “This baby is gonna step up our medical analysis by ten times without any deadly radiation.”

 

Steve chuckled and asked with a bit of sarcasm, “When are you going to make a paperwork-handling robot? It seems like nothing puts you in more distress around here.” 

 

Tony tinkered with the internal drive of the machine, “But that's just my issue. A bigger issue is the health of kids we have here.” Steve took a seat on Tony’s desk to watch. That’s what he liked about Tony above all: despite his apparent aloofness, he honestly cared for those he worked with and taught. 

Tony said, “Another personal issue I'll need you to remind me of is to update staff uniforms.”

 

Steve chuckled, “Why? Are we starting to look like we’re from my era?” 

Steve didn’t really like the current uniforms, personally. They were a little dull, and he felt like Tony had something more chic in mind. After all, Tony did know good fashion. 

 

Tony said, “We need teachers to stand out so I'm thinking red ones.” He twisted another bolt. “And since we’re adults who have a higher tolerance for fighting and stressful situations we don't exactly need complete suits. A special fabric shirt and pants would do. Of course tight fit so that-”

 

Steve held up his hand, asking with hesitation, “Tight? Aren’t our uniforms tight enough already? We’re practically in bodysuits already.” 

 

Tony said, “That's different. Our suits are made for hostile conditions and actual fight. In a space where the area is less earth-like, we’d need different modifications. Besides, the tight fit would allow less stress on our weight and gravity and any gravity affecting parts of me that like y-” Steve covered his face, hiding how red his face was. Of course Tony had to turn this into a flirt...he should’ve known it was coming. Tony smirked at the reaction he got. 

 

Tony said, “So right after this is up and running…” The machine whirred and turned on and Tony said, “We can either work on those suits or work on you.”

 

Steve groaned, ‘Dear god, Tony…” He sighed when he was told that in Tony’s ‘that’s an order’ tone, because he knew there was no getting out of this, no matter what excuse he gave. “What were you think about...when you said ‘working on me’?” 

 

Tony said, “Well I could use some help testing some drugs. I don't exactly have lab rats but you've played the role before and look at how you turned out~” 

 

Steve groaned, but agreed, “I guess...that sounds fine. What do I need to do?”

 

Tony smiled and went to his cabinet. He fished around for a while before pulling out three bottles. He took a pill out of one, “Swallow this and tell me how you feel.” Steve took the pill and swallowed it. They waited around for a bit for it to take effect.

 

Steve told him, “I feel...strange...and warm...really warm.” It felt like he was getting warmer, and a little sleepy. 

 

Tony wrote it down, “Anything else? Maybe I should've started with the others first…”

 

Steve sat still, “I’m not sure...my heart is racing a little. Like I’ve been running around campus or something similar.” 

 

Tony shook his head and wrote it down, “Well that's no good… I can't have a pill for insomniacs upping their already paranoid heart rates…”

 

Steve smiled, “Feels kind of nice...I like it...like walking on air, but being very tired. ...what’s next?” 

 

Tony handed him a blue pill, “I'm a little excited for this one so tell me how you feel muscle wise.”

 

Steve popped the blue pill and waited before he said, “What is this…? Feels like an enhancer or something...muscles feel loosened…” He walked forward and put his hands around Tony, lifting him up with ease, “Either you’ve lost some muscle or this pill made me stronger.” 

 

Tony smiled and cheered, “Yes! Finally I've got that one! Ok, one more but I'll warn you that this one I am not very sure how it will affect you.”  
Steve put Tony down, then took the green pill and looked it over, “What’s in this one?” He popped it and waited around, not feeling anything immediately. As Tony explained the compounds inside of it, Steve’s vision started blurring and changing colors. 

 

Tony asked holding in laughter the best he could, “H-How do you feel?” Besides the fact that Steve was obviously disoriented he was also lactating so it was hard for Tony to control his outbursts. Steve whined and after a few minutes, he grabbed Tony to press in front of his shirt.

 

Wanda opened the door to turn in paperwork, “Stark, I have the list of grades and- uh...I’ll come back at a later time...I’m not going to ask. Lock the door next time.” She slipped out and closed the door. 

Steve was trying to press Tony to his lactating nipples, which was both hilarious and concerning for Tony. Tony chuckled, “What on earth are you doing?”

 

Steve mumbled, “Suck...they...feel weird and h-hurt…” His usual composure was gone completely, he was completely disoriented now. 

 

Tony smiled and asked, “So you… want me… to suck your nipples?”  
Steve nodded feverishly and whined as he lactated again. His nipples hurt and he wanted something to make them stop hurting. 

 

Tony sighed and got Steve out of his suit, “Ok, but remember when you feel better that you asked me to do this and volunteered for drug testing. This isn't my fault.” Steve panted and pressed his nipples against Tony’s lips. He wanted to be sucked on so badly. 

Tony started sucking at Steve’s nipple and after it seemed the one he was sucking was starting to dry and swell less he switched to the other. It was no secret that Tony was extremely hard but he had to remind himself that Steve needed this for medical purposes and probably didn't want to fuck him. 

His mind changed, however, when Steve started bucking up in his lap. He was hard too and wanted Tony, someone who could make him feel better. 

 

Tony let go of Steve’s nipple and grunted, “Mmm… Steve… don't tease me… please…”

 

Steve leaned forward and moaned, “T-Tony...please...more...more…” Steve was partially in control of his body and right now, his reasoning was out the window. He didn’t care about morals or modesty; he was horny and his mind wanted nothing but Tony. 

Tony sucked Steve’s nipples and licked them, he wasn't lactating any more but it made Steve moan. Steve moaned out, his voice was so needy. He clung to Tony and begged for more. This version of Steve was something no one, not even Tony had seen before. Tony kissed and licked to Steve's neck and palmed his crotch.

 

Steve basically pulled his clothed, rather he ripped them, off of his body and moved Tony’s hand directly against his skin, “Tony~! Yes…!” He leaned his head back and moaned out. 

 

Tony panted, “Steve… will you please…?” Steve desperately touched Tony, undressing him feverishly. Steve was slowly gaining control of his mind, but he still wanted Tony. 

Tony panted and kissed him. Tony took off his suit and kissed Steve. Steve wasted no time. He put Tony’s hand around his cock and helped Tony jerk him off. Tony’s face turned a little red, who knew that Steve Rogers had this kind of sex drive? 

 

Tony panted and pumped him, “You like that?” Steve nodded and rolled his hips against Tony, who was getting harder as they moved. Tony said, “Ngh… Steve… you gotta pick now… do you want me to fuck you or you fuck me.”

 

Steve rubbed his nipples as he moaned, ‘You...you take me! Please...Tony!” He squeezed the base of his cock and moved his other hand to try to open himself up. Tony found himself in a situation he had always dreamed of but never thought would happen: he would get to top Captain America, his best friend, and the man he secretly had a crush on since he was a child. Tony slowly pushed himself into Steve and moaned out. This was better than any fantasy. 

Steve moaned out loudly, they hadn’t prepared Steve at all but Steve didn’t seem bothered at all. He actually started thrusting against Tony before Tony could thrust. Tony pulled out slow and waited for Steve to whine before thrusting back into him. He loved Steve’s whine.

 

Steve whined and begged, “Tony~! Tony~~! Please~!!!” His whining voice was much higher than his normal voice, and Tony thought it was utterly adorable. Tony thrusted into Steve harder and harder before putting one of Steve's legs over his shoulder to get deeper. 

Steve almost screamed, and he held tightly to Tony’s shoulders. His senses were almost completely back to normal, but the desire was still there. Desire for Tony. 

 

Tony moaned, “St-Steve… I-I love… you…”

 

Steve moaned and pulled Tony down for a kiss, saying, “Love...you...T-Tony…!” He started making out with Tony, and was surprisingly a really intense kisser. He kissed and rolled his hips against Tony over and over. 

 

Tony gasped and said, “Steve… I-I can't last much longer…”

 

Steve told him, “I-I can’t...either...f-fill me...please...cum…” He ran his nails down Tony’s back and butt, which felt amazing for Tony. No one had ever touched him that intensely back there. Tony thrusted a few more times before climaxing. Steve grunted and whined as he came on Tony and himself. 

 

Tony panted above Steve and as he pulled out asked, “D-Do you mean it?”

 

Steve asked as he felt Tony move, “That I...love you? Tony...I’ve...loved you for years.”

 

Tony smiled and laid down next to him laughing. Tony chuckled, “T-Then why… did you send me no homo vibes constantly?”

 

Steve looked over at him and said, “Was scared...you’re Tony Stark...you could’ve had...anyone...but you chose me?” 

 

Tony threw his arm around Steve and pulled him close, “Yes you idiot. You're Steve freakin Rogers… the war hero, the first superhuman, the hottest, most kind person on the plan- well Universe.” Steve blushed and kissed Tony again. He breathed heavily as he ran his fingers down Tony’s skin. 

 

Tony joked, “Well it's safe to say that relaxant didn't work.” 

 

Steve chuckled and reminded him, “Hey...must have been a relaxant...wouldn’t have ever told you the truth otherwise.”

 

Tony smiled, “Well I'll have to work some side effects out before giving it to anyone else for actual medical purposes.”

 

Steve nodded, “We don't want a bunch if our students lactating and being horny all day. Guess I'm your test subject until that's solved.” 

 

Tony chuckled, “Well if I can isolate the lactating part then it could be medicine for the mother's without any milk.”

 

Steve kissed his hand and said, “Always thinking about others, aren't you? I love it when you do that, genius.” 

 

Tony kissed Steve’s cheek, “I just want to prepare the future. Not sure if we’ll have any other geniuses later.”

 

Steve reminded him, “We have Peter, he's basically you as a dorky kid...speaking of which, he's been at Wade's office a lot lately.”

 

Tony groaned, “I still don't see how Wade actually got selected and certified to be a therapist…”

 

Steve corrected him, “Counselor...he's a counselor. I wish I knew more about why Peter sees him so often.” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Whatever but… yeah… maybe he's not doing good in classes… we should talk with him.”

 

Steve smiled, “He may be our kid but he has to keep his grades up. Guess it's time we lecture him.” 

 

Tony stood up and cleaned himself off before zipping his suit. He held a hand out to Steve, “After you feel better, of course.”

 

Steve smiled and took his hand, “Yeah.”


End file.
